


束发带

by yanye1102



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanye1102/pseuds/yanye1102
Summary: 生活小日常。兄弟俩无差
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 宇智波兄弟 - Relationship, 宇智波骨科 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	束发带

鼬的两颊边有垂发，洗脸的时候极容易弄湿，并不好用发圈儿绾住。  
佐助的额前有刘海，洗脸的时候脑门一样会沾水，并不想买发卡别住，还拒绝了他哥的安利：

“佐助，”货架前的鼬向弟弟招手，“过来看下？”  
推着购物车的佐助来到兄长身边，面对一片发饰甚是语塞，“这个……”  
“买个发箍吧。你刘海长了洗漱时多不方便。”鼬示意他挑选。  
“啊，我不需要。”  
“黑色的如何？就只在家里用。”说着取下一根简单款。  
“不，我真的不用……倒是哥哥更需要这个吧？”他飞快地说道：“干脆哥哥你留着自用好了？”  
鼬摇头，把发箍挂回架子上。  
“？”  
“下次再说吧。”鼬笑了笑，从佐助手里接过了推车，留得弟弟一头雾水。佐助在琳琅满目的商品架上匆匆扫了两眼，又追上哥哥的脚步。

是夜，鼬正准备去浴室洗漱，却被佐助拦下。  
“那个，哥哥……”刺头的小年轻一脸扭捏，不自在地扭过头去，从背后掏出了一份包装袋，“给你。”  
“谢谢。”看到内容物，鼬有点意外。  
“拆吧，现在就能用。”佐助脸有些红，嘟嚷道：“他们说这个挺好用……”  
“嗯。”鼬依言打开包装，拿出了一条缝着猫耳的弹性束发带，从善如流地给自己套上。佐助用余光瞅着他，更不好意思了。  
“我不是故意选这个款式的，那家店里只有这款了……”  
“我明白的，”鼬温和地揉揉他的发顶，“正好，我也有东西要给你。”  
待佐助拿到鼬送给他的小礼物，整个人都不好了，“哥哥，你也……？”  
鼬笑着叹息，“看来我们想到一块儿去了，真不愧是兄弟啊。”  
他让佐助试戴给他看——刘海被挽上去，露出了光洁的额头，黑色的猫耳朵精神地立在头上。  
“我……”佐助正有些无措，鼬突然俯身在他额上落下一吻，“真的是，跟小时候一样可爱。”

**Author's Note:**

> #我愚蠢的弟弟噢，想看我戴猫耳就直说嘛#


End file.
